


кролика

by lazy_lemon



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lemon/pseuds/lazy_lemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>허먼이랑 사샤랑 알렉세이</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“닥터, 이쪽에 앉지 그래요?”

둔탁한 악센트가 식당 안을 갈랐다. 북적이던 소음이 잠시 가라앉는가 싶더니 다시금 평상시의 상태로 돌아간다. 그 가운데서 처음의 패턴을 찾지 못하고 귓가를 붉힌 채 머뭇거리는 것은 허먼 가틀립 뿐이다. 

“여기, 자리 비었는데.”

다시 한 번. 이번엔 비슷한 악센트지만 현저히 낮은 부드러운 목소리가 자리를 권한다. 동시에 커다란 손이 허먼이 아슬하게 들고 있던 식판을 가볍게 들어올렸다.

“Please?”

처음의 목소리가 부드럽게 웃었다. 고개를 푹 숙인 채로, 허먼이 넘어지듯 자리에 앉았다.  
항상 토끼처럼 제 굴: 실험실에 쳐박혀 있는 허먼이 식사 때라고 식당에 나타나는 것은 그다지 흔한 일이 아니었다. 실제로 그가 무언가를 먹기는 하는지 궁금해 하는 이들이 몇 있었지만 그들의 호기심은 처음 며칠의 일 뿐으로 결벽증 덩어리 같은 박사가 어디선가 영양 섭취 정도는 알아서 하겠거니 그렇게 넘어가게 되는 것이었다. 그들의 일상은 소소한 것에 골몰할 만큼 긴장에 차 있었고 그런 만큼 그 소소한 것들에 오래 관심을 둘 만큼 여유 있는 것이 아니다.  
그 가운데, 유독 시끄러운 음악을 즐기는 러시아인 부부는 허먼에 대한 관심을 끄지 않았다. 정확히는 부인 쪽이 시선을 떼지 않는 것으로 남편의 경우 그저 자신의 부인이 하는 대로 끌려간다는 인상이 강하지만 그럼에도 우직한 덩치와 어울리지 않게 세심한 손짓으로 허먼의 지팡이를 세워주거나 하는 일이 종종 목격되고는 했다.  
이번 역시 언제나 있었던 패턴으로 간신히 식당에 얼굴을 비친 허먼이 떨리는 손가락으로 몇 번이나 망설이다 간신히 진공 포장된 음료수와 야채 몇 종류를 집어 들자마자 마치 기다렸다는 듯 사샤가 손을 들었다. 못미덥다는 얼굴로 식판을 몇 번이고 들여다보던 허먼이 드레싱도 없어 가까스로 샐러드라고 부를 수 있는 모양새를 갖춘 야채 뭉치를 그 위에 얹었을 때의 일이다. 배식구에서 식탁까지의 거리는 생각보다 멀었고, 사샤는 복도 쪽에 앉아있었지만 그 카랑카랑한 목소리와 이국적인 억양은 모두의 시선을 잡아 끌기에 충분한 것이었다.  
애써 듣지 못한 척, 붉어진 귓볼은 감추지 못한 채 복슬거리는 털이 붙은 파카에 목을 파묻고 걷던 허먼을 손을 뻗어 잡아챈 것도 사샤였다. 허먼과 비슷한 체구의 그녀는 허먼보다 훨씬 당당했고 체력 역시 비할 바가 아닌 터라 처음부터 허먼에게는 승산이 없는 상황이었다. 그녀는 거의 느낌도 나지 않을 정도로 살짝 외투의 위를 쥐었을 뿐이지만 허먼은 한숨보다는 신음에 가까운 소리를 내었고 그럼에도 멀리 가지 못해 결국은 같은 자리에 앉게 되는 것이다.

“고마워요.”

여전히 커다란 외투에 푹 파묻힌 채 허먼은 그 말을 끝으로 식판을 노려보았다. 혀 끝에 걸려 거의 갈라진, 혼잣말에 가까운 빠른 속삭임을 눈치 빠르게 알아들은 사샤가 생글거리며 맞은편의 알렉세이를 바라보았다.

“кролика.”*

그녀의 말에 알렉세이 역시 웃어버렸다. 언제나 같은 패턴으로.

 

 

* кролика : a rabbit 이라고 구글 번역기님이 알려주셨음


	2. Chapter 2

“젠장, 또..!”

뉴튼이 격하게 머리를 감싸쥐었다. 지나가던 매카닉들이 몇몇 그를 돌아보았으나 이내 흥미를 잃고 제 갈길을 간다. 뉴튼 역시 제게 쏟아지는 시선은 아랑곳않고 거칠게 식판 위에 음식을 담았다. 일관성이라곤 하나 없이, 그저 손 닿는대로 대강 음식을 쓸어담고는 잠시 테이블을 살폈다. 내키지는 않지만 가야한다. 뉴튼은 마치 카이주에게 다가서는 듯 결연하게 걸음을 옮겼다.

“누님, 좋은 하루!”

나름 넉살 좋게 외친다고 웃으며 억지로 좁은 자리를 비집고 앉았다. 허먼의 시선이 잠시 머물렀다 의욕 없이 식판 위로 돌아갔다. 가느다란 손가락이 포크를 마치 생명줄이라도 되는 양 쥐고 있다.

“닥터.”

붉은 입술이 잠시 뉴튼을 향했지만 이내 턱을 괴고는 러시아어로 무어라 중얼거린다. 외국어를 배웠어야 했다. 미래를 내다볼 수 있는 힘이 뉴튼에게 있었다면 아마도 그는 망설임없이 러시아어 기초 회화책을 펼치는 것을 선택했을 것이다. 등줄기로 선듯한 무언가 흐르는 느낌을 애써 무시하며 뉴튼은 싱글거림을 가장했다.  
잠깐 한 눈을 팔았다고 생각했다. 분명 허먼에게 무어라 말하고 있었는데 막 들어온 카이주 샘플이 생각보다 너무 신선했고, 그래서 뉴튼은 흥분하고 말았다. 크리스마스 아침의 어린 아이처럼 이리저리 샘플을 자르고, 나누고, 주무르다 문득 제가 신이 나서 허공에 대고 중얼거리고 있다는 것을 깨달았을 때에는 이미 점심시간이 지난 후였다. 평소라면 소파에 걸터앉아 논문을 노려보며 샐러드를 씹고 있어야 할 허먼이 보이지 않는다는 것은 그 후에 알아차렸다. 뉴튼은 자신이 카이주의 껍질 일부를 냉장고에 넣어놓았고, 그래서 허먼이 질색을 하며 잔소리를 했던 지난 밤을 떠올렸다. 그러니까, 허먼은 그 특유의 결벽증으로 제 몫의 점심을 냉장고에 넣는 것을 고민했고 결국엔 식당으로 갔을 것이다. 식당이라... 잠시 턱을 쓸던 뉴튼이 튀어오르듯 자리에서 일어났다. 식당은 달갑지 않은 장소였다. 그리고 그 달갑잖은 모든 요소들이 지금 이 테이블에 모여있었다.

“오늘 테스트는 어땠나요?”

당근, 포크로 당근을 찍어내며 뉴튼이 목소리를 높였다. 당근은 주로 허먼이 우물거리는 것이다. 흘깃 본 그의 식판에도 당근이 있다. 어쩐지 뿌듯했다.

“오늘은, 쉬는 날이었지요.”

낮은 남자의 목소리가 뉴튼의 대답을 받았다. 동시에 사샤가 속살거리듯 웃었다. 뉴튼은 그녀가 허먼의 앞으로 냅킨을 밀어주는 것을 보았다. 허먼이 당황한 듯 입술을 물었다가 작게 목례하는 것도. 

“кролика.”*

그녀가 다시 한 번 중얼거렸다. 허먼이 샐러드를 물다 말고 잠시 사샤를 바라보았지만 이내 우물거리는 것에 집중한다. 알아들을 수 없는 언어에 뉴튼은 다시 한 번 구겨지려는 미간을 억지로 펼쳤다. 러시안 부부는 뉴튼이 이 쉐터돔에서 가장 피하고 싶은 부류였다. 그들의 낯선 억양도, 호전적인 분위기도, 위압감도. 모든 것이 부담스러웠다. 하나의 위안이 있다면 그들이 시끄러운 록음악을 즐겨듣는다는 것인데 뉴튼은 거기에 동조해보려고 조금 노력해 보았지만 자신이 추구하는 록스타의 세계와는 거리가 있다는 결론에 다달았을 뿐이다. 그럼에도 뉴튼은 끊임없이 이들을 쫒았는데, 그것은 제 옆에서 말없이 풀잎을 씹고 있는 남자 때문으로 이상할 정도로 저 부부들은 허먼을 챙기지 못해 안달을 하는 것이었다. 뉴튼은 그것이 영 마음에 들지 않았다.

“우리는 오후에 할 일이 있어서요.”

사샤가 자리에서 일어섰다. 느긋하게 식당 안을 둘러보던 알렉세이의 어깨를 치자 그가 웃음과 함께 그녀를 따라 일어선다. 앉아있을 때도 엄청난 위압감을 자랑하던 그는 일어서면 놀랄만큼 거구여서, 뉴튼은 다시 한 번 주눅이 들 수 밖에 없는 것이다.

“아, 사샤.......”  
“식사 맛있게 해요, 닥터.”

허먼의 어깨를 가볍게 쥔 사샤가 멀어진다. 질세라 뉴튼이 소리를 높였다.

“잘 가요, 누님!”

짙은 눈매가 잠시 뉴튼을 바라보았다. 어깨를 으쓱이고, 두 사람이 서로를 마주한 채 러시아어로 무어라 중얼거리다 웃음을 터트린다. 여유롭게 사라지는 두 사람을 보다 문득 기분이 나아진 것 같아 뉴튼은 허먼을 돌아보았다. 그는 얇은 입술을 벌린 채 뉴튼을 바라보고 있었다.

“왜?”  
“너......”

그가 손수건으로 입가를 닦았다. 잠시 물을 마시고, 허먼이 다시 뉴튼을 바라보았다.

“사샤가 너보다 어린거 알아?”

뉴튼은 다시 한 번 머리를 쥐어뜯었다.

“네가 그걸 어떻게 아는데?”

허먼은 어깨를 으쓱였다. 그 모습이 아까의 사샤와 겹쳐져 뉴튼은 짧게 신음을 내질렀다. 조금 나아진 것 같던 기분이 다시 바닥으로 떨어졌다.

 

 

* кролика는 토끼라고 지난번에 이어 이번에도 구글번역기님이 알려주심.


End file.
